Slip of the Glossa
by duckhearder
Summary: Knockout let's out a Freudian slip and it get's Starscream's hopes up. (StarscreamxKnockout one shot, post BreakdownxKnockout)


**AN: I'm only a little sorry. These two are probably way out of character ;-; I tried. Anyways have some StarscreamxKnockout cause there's a lack of it. A LACK. /endrant**

"Could you grab that datapad for me?" I pointed to the desk behind me, without turning too focused on the synth-en in front of me. Hearing a short 'mhm' behind me I smiled. Starscream had been confining himself to the medbay ever since I'd lost all my projects and he'd been... Beaten, again. My optics narrowed angrily at the memory. Megatron had made all of those in the room... Watch… It had pained me the most, being the medic and possibly Starscream's only friend.

"Here you are." Starscream's voice broke me from my thoughts and I smiled at him, taking the datapad from his extended servo.

"Thank you, Starscream." His optics grew a bit brighter at the thanks and he nodded, returning to his place behind me. He'd become rather interested in my synth-en research, although I couldn't tell if it was from boredom, a fear of running into Megatron, or actual interest. It didn't really matter to me all that much, I was glad to have an audience to my more scientific side, most of the cons here thought I was just a medic obsessed with his paint job.

My optics scanned over the datapad in my servo rather boredly, ever since all my projects had been taken away I'd been forced to work on perfecting the synth-en for Shockwave. Sighing I placed the datapad down.

"Could you grab the synth-en over there for me Break-" My voice box shutoff for a split second realizing my mistake. "-Starscream!" I blurted out trying to cover up my slip of the tongue, as humans so graciously called it.

I could hear him give a short 'mhm' before turning around to grab some of the synth-en I had been forced to analyze. I brought a servo to my face in embarrassment and disgust over my mistake. Why would I even begin to think that Seeker is anything like Breakdown?! Hearing him on his way back I returned my servos to the desk's rim, holding on. _Clank_. He set the vile of the green stuff down and I looked over to him, he had a... Smile on his face.

"Look Starscream I'm-" He waved a servo stopping me, his faint smile leaving.

"It's fine." I cocked an optic ridge at this. I thought he might have been smiling because I messed up... But he wasn't! And this 'It's fine.' Is definitely not something he'd normally say.

Huffing and crossing my arm's I leaned against the desk. "Okay, spill it Screamy." He looked shocked at first and then feigned a look of innocence.

"Spill... What exactly?" He gave a little 'innocent' shrug of his shoulders and I rolled my optics in response. His optics stared up into mine hoping I'd buy it. I didn't.

"That smile you gave me and why you said it was 'fine'." His optics darted to the door and back to me; he gave me that little innocent smile again before a look of worry replaced it.

"I... I have to go." He started trying to make a hasty retreat. Oh no you don't. I grabbed onto his servo and turned him back around, placing my other servo on the wall beside his head. I moved my right servo onto his shoulder keeping him in place.

"Tell. Me. Screamer." I looked into his wide optics, was his... Faceplate heating up? Maybe I was a little too close?

"Well... I uh..." I glared into his optics for good measure, his blush growing bigger and darker. He sighed and lowered his optics before returning them to mine with a small smile, a small smile I'd been seeing a lot on his face lately, one that held no malice, no hate, no other intentions, just a pure, happy smile. "The truth is... Ever since our little run-in with the terrorcons I've felt as though... You were my friend. The only person that.. Cares... For me." He emphasized the 'me' tapping a servo on his chassis. "And... When you called me Breakdown I hoped it was because you cared for me... As much as you did for him..." Now it was my turn to blush, me and Breakdown had been... Well more than friends, but we thought we kept our relationship under wraps. Although it was likely if anyone knew... It would be the higher ups.

I removed both servos and took two steps back, face blushing mad, optics staring down to my pedes. Did he mean he wanted to be... More than... Friends? I mean sure he had a nice figure, Seekers were supposed to be some of the best in the berth, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy being around my commander. I could hear him sigh and his voice break as though he was ready to cry.

"I'll... Leave..." I could see his pedes turn to leave and he took one step before I reacted pressing him to the wall with my servos on his shoulder plates. He flinched expecting me to hurt him and before I knew it I had pulled him in for a kiss. My CPU caught up with my body a bit too late, as I had already acted on impulse and had a Seeker pinned to the wall, my mouth on his. His optics darted around my face, mine doing the same back to him before he slowly closed them, pressing back into the kiss.

I smirked, pressing back. Well... I suppose it was about time to get over Breakdown.


End file.
